First Kiss
by walkingspring
Summary: As she exits the village gates, she's surprised to see him standing in front of her.
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **. All characters belong to the talented Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Note: You can also find this story on my Tumblr (it's only visible to those who have an account).**

 **Setting: Takes place in canon-verse; this takes place after Sasuke returns from his redemption journey.**

 **Warning(s): Fluff!**

 _ **First Kiss**_

"I wish there was another way Sakura, you don't have to do this mission, Naruto and Sasuke will -" but gets interrupted by her "This isn't about them sensei; in order for the villages to stay in peace with one another, sacrifices need to be made." Sakura stands firm in her decision. The sacrifice she's talking about is giving up precious time of being in the comfort of her village and especially her bonding with Sasuke. While he was away on his journey to redemption, they'd exchange letters through his hawk. Just after 1 week of him returning, she's assigned an S-Rank mission that could take up to 6 months.

Kakashi grimaces at her tone, right now the Hidden Cloud was demanding the best of the best of healers to create a cure for the epidemic happening there.

"You're right Sakura, just remember to say goodbye to them first." Kakashi advises her, and she told him that she already did, a tiny part of her was hoping that Sasuke would say something or at least give a reaction to her leaving, but she wouldn't let that distract her from her mission. She already knew that she's one of Sasuke's few and dearest people.

Since it was already 1 am, where more than three quarters of the village was asleep, it was just her and Kakashi by the village gates. Right after Kakashi left, Sakura puts the hood of her white cloak over her head and after taking three steps out of the village she hears the familiar deep, yet comforting voice of Sasuke.

"Sakura." She sees his black cloaked figure shining underneath the crescent moon of the starry night.

"Sasuke-kun." She acknowledged him, surprised to see him out this late at night.

"I have something for you." He takes out a scroll and then opens it to have a tanto sword pop out of it.

"I want you to have it." He gives it to her, and she's shocked to see the Uchiha symbol on it.

"And please come back to me safely." He puts his right hand on her cheek so he can caress its soft texture.

Sakura could only stare at him in shock and she proceeds to follow her impulse. Gently she removes his hand from her face and walks close to him. She brings his head down and puts her lips on his to give him a sweet chaste kiss.

When she lets go of him, she sees the look of amazement on his face, and smiles at him.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke-kun." With that she disappears into the night, and leaves a satisfied Uchiha smirking, leaving him knowing that when she comes back, Haruno Sakura will soon become Uchiha Sakura.

***X***

 **Tell me what you all think ^_^**


	2. Kisses from Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **Note: Last chapter for real, since I was getting a lot of requests to continue, I was like "What's the harm?"**

 **Warning(s): Short.**

 _ **Kisses from Him**_

"Give Hokage-sama my sincere gratitude Haruno-san." Ai, the Raikage bows in respect to the healer in front of him. Haruno Sakura manged to easily create an antidote to combat the deadly poison that was causing the plague here in the Hidden Cloud, and in _6 months_ she healed everyone who got infected with it, plus she upgraded the healthcare system here as well.

"I promise to thank him on your behalf." Sakura promises him.

Today was the day she was going to head back home, to _Sasuke_.

 _'Wait for me Sasuke-kun.'_ As she exits the village gates and begins her journey back to the Hidden Leaf.

X

X

After travelling for days on foot, she's greeted with a beautiful sight. At the gates she sees her parents, Ino and Sai, Naruto, Kakashi in his Hokage clothes, and _Sasuke_.

"Welcome home Forehead!" Ino grabs her in a hug, and Sai rubs her head saying, "Beautiful has missed you very much Ugly." Normally Sakura would get angry at him for calling her that, but today she'd let it go.

"I'm assuming the mission was a success?" Kakashi asks inquisitively, to which Sakura nods. "Raikage-sama sends his deepest gratitude to you."

"That's our Sakura-chan for you! Right Sasuke?" Naruto gives her a thumbs up, and Sasuke lips twitch upwards in a small smirk as he couldn't let his mismatched eyes off of her. "Hn." Of course Sasuke knew she'd succeed.

"You should go home and rest Sakura, you can give me the report tomorrow." Kakashi smiles behind his mask at her.

' _Good, and I can finally take a proper shower._ ' Sakura tells her self.

X

X

It was already nighttime, her and Sasuke were walking side by side in the village together. Judging by how close Sasuke was to her, anyone would easily guess that they were a couple.

"Sakura, um - how would you like it, if I-I, I mean, if you would um...let me." Sasuke gulps and looks the other way with a blush on his cheeks.

 _'Damn it why is this so hard?'_ Sasuke was getting frustrated at himself, it was so much easier exchanging hawk-mail with her than this!

"Sasuke-kun," She squeezes his right hand. "It's okay, you can tell me what you want when you're ready." She smiles at him.

Sasuke's sole fist clenches at this, _no_ it was either now or never, they can't keep going on like this. He grabs a hold her wrist and then pulls her into a sizzling kiss. Shocked at his bold behavior, but later closes her eyes and responds to him. Sakura was enjoying every second of it as she wraps her arms around his neck, while he puts his hand on her hip to pull her closer to him.

"How about I give you all the kisses you could ask for the rest of our lives?" Sasuke asks her in his husky voice, while smirking at the way her eyes were blurring at him.

Blushing, Sakura nods and then hugs him tight.

"We should tell my parents first." She mumbles to his chest.

"I already got their blessing." He smiles down at her as her eyes water in happiness and kisses her forehead.

 _'Mother, father, Itachi, if only you could meet her.'_ There was no doubt his family would've loved her.

***X***

 **That's a wrap! Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**


End file.
